


Pocałunek

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [63]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, Funny Coming Out, M/M, Siblings, Wordcount: 100, przypadkowe wydanie cudzego związku, ups
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming Out z zaskoczenia.</p><p>Tekst na temat nr 63 z wyzwania <a href="http://poluzowane-historie.blogspot.com/2016/07/wyzwanie-100-drabblei-w-100-dni-100d2.html">100 drabbli w 100 dni</a>. Betowała <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan">Rzan</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pocałunek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rzan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan/gifts).



Do stołu Gryfonów podbiegła pierwszoroczna Ślizgonka i doskoczyła do starszej siostry.

— A ja coś wiem, a ja coś wiem — zaczęła szczebiotać. — Ale ci nie powiem!

— To nie mów.

— Ale ty chcesz wiedzieć!

— Jak bardzo?

— Bardzo-bardzo.

— I tak mi nie mów, przeżyję.

— Ale jesteś! Ale i tak ci powiem, kocham cię w ońcu. Widziałam, jak Potter całował się z Malfoyem.

— POTTER CAŁOWAŁ SIĘ Z MALFOYEM?!

Oczywiście wszyscy usłyszeli. Wielka Sala podzieliła się na dwie części. Jedna gapiła się na wspomnianego Gryfona, a druga na Ślizgona. Ci zaś wyglądali jak barwy swoich domów: jeden szkarłatny ze wstydu, a drugi zzieleniały ze strachu.


End file.
